Masoquista
by Srta.Petite
Summary: Sabia que hacer esto me Mataria ... o dejaria retorciendome de agonía ... agonía placentera.


**Los personajes no me perteneces, yo solo juego con ellos y am…con sus sentimientos ¿?**

* * *

Estaba sentada frente a mi ventana en Forks, el día estaba nublado y frio, como siempre...yo tenía la mirada perdida, los ojos opacos, reflejando mi alma vacía pero…claro eso ya no era nada nuevo en mi.

Hice algo que nunca creí hacer algo que estaba segura terminaría matándome de dolor o quizá retorciéndome de agonía en el suelo gritando frenéticamente (No sabía si agradecer o lamentar que estaba sola) pero…bah soy una maldita masoquista.

Empecé la lente tortura cuando mi mente empezó a vagabundear por el pasado, las partes más hermosas de nuestra relación…y a la vez la que ahora eran las más doloras. Recuerdos de sus labios…fríos y suaves, que tan solo al roce eran capaces de hacerme estremecer, recuerdos de esas noches entre sus brazos acurrucada en su pecho, mientras él con su melodiosa voz tarareaba mi nana, recuerdo de sus ojos…ojos penetrantes, taladrándome el ama...sus ojos fríos diciéndome adiós aquel fatídico día en el que me dejo sin más explicación que un "ya no te quiero" , pude sentir un sonoro crack proveniente de mi pecho, sus palabras resonaban en mi mente como dagas al corazón.

Podía sentir perfectamente las lagrimas que salían de mis ojos resbalando de por mis mejillas a la comisura de mi boca, algunas se perdían en mi cuello…quemándome como el fuego, inmediatamente pensé lo que él era para mí, aunque una palabra lo definiría perfectamente…

_Todo_

El era todo para mi, desde el principio de mis días…hasta el final de mis noches, el era la razón de mis alegrías y ahora…de mis más profundas tristezas, el era esa estrella fugaz en mi cielo con escasas estrellas, entre las lagrimas sonreí amargamente ante la palabra "fugaz…" a pesar del tiempo compartido me parecía apenas segundos…con él nunca sería suficiente…siempre querría mas…ahora mismo quiero más…pero eso era algo imposible...pensar en eso hizo que mi de por sí ya muy destruido corazón se rompiera un poco más.

¿Desde cuándo había cambiado todo? ¿Desde cuándo él la había dejado de querer? ¿Cómo no pudo ver que el pronto le diría adiós? ¿Qué hice mal…?

Tantas preguntas asaltaron mi mente… mientras mas y mas lagrimas caían de mis ojos, era estúpido tratar de mantenerlo abiertos…estaba cegada, cegada de agonía.

Sabía que el amor al fina duele…o por lo menos eso había leído en algunos libros…mientras que en otros la típica y estúpida frase "y vivieron juntos para siempre" JA! Como si eso fuera tan fácil…sin el nada era fácil.

-Desde el mismísimo cielo al maldito infierno- murmure suavemente con la voz entrecortada

El pensar en su nombre hizo que el hueco de mi pecho ardiera en carne viva…,tenia tanto miedo…tanto miedo de respirar, estaba al borde del abismo, mi corazón se había ido junto con él, y a pesar de eso… podía sentir firmemente como se destrozaba por su abandono, en medio de ese vacío desgarrador, entre el inmenso dolor…aún cavia una pequeña felicidad.-el existe- pensé lentamente repitiendo las dolorosas palabras con exactitud, ese dolor desgarrador, , me dejaba claro que él había estado conmigo…que él había sido MIO, que yo había sido suya…y que siempre lo seria…otro CRACK ,cada vez más mortal, me sorprendí al ver que entre tanta agonía seguía viva., mi cuerpo se quebraba…mis lagrimas no cesaban, todo…era por él, las cosas que tanto amaba de él..Llegaban una y otra vez a mi mente azotándome con rudeza, esa ternura con la que tanto me miraba, su voz aterciopelada susurrándome suaves te quiero, ahora lo buscaba y no lo encontraba, si su cuerpo, si su risa pudieran volver…si tan solo lo pudiera volver a tener…pero todo había acabado…se esfumo como polvo que se lleva el viento...

¿Qué pasaría después? Yo sabía que el día de mañana todo sería igual...volvería a llorarle…volvería a extrañarlo…seguiría necesitándolo…porque yo sabía que mañana ese frágil y tonto corazón volvería a romper los pedazos ya destrozados, hasta que quedara echo añicos…, polvos de corazón…polvos de bella.

Todo había terminado...ya no había razón para sonreír…no había razón si quiera para respirar…él se había ido…y con él la vida…

-Ahhhhhhhh – desperté gritando, un grito desgarrador salió de mi garganta…un grito agonizante…no podía parar de temblar…hasta que sentí unos fríos brazos abrazarme con extremada delicadeza.

-Tranquila bella - susurro mi ángel contra mi pelo.

- ha sido horrible Edward no sabes lo que sentí…- respondí entre sollozos

-lo sé bella…lo sé amor pero ya estoy aquí...y estamos juntos- dijo Edward lentamente

-nunca me dejes- suplique

- estaremos juntos por siempre-

-¿Para toda la vida juntos? Me lo juras… –

- que te parece si el resto de mi existencia…- dijo riendo el amor de mi vida mientras depositaba suaves besos en mi pelo.

- Eso me deja satisfecha- dije sonriendo mientras me apegaba mas a Edward - jamás te dejare ir Cullen.

-Acepto gustoso la condena señorita Swan- Dijo con determinación, mientras sonreía torcidamente.

Mi sonrisa eternamente favorita.

**Hola! Mmm esta es mi primer historia…salió de una tarde deprimente S= bueno am…realmente no la iba a subir…pero le agradesco a **_dulce y fuerte _**y a**_ Alejita mansen _**que me han bueno, ayudado a tomar esta decisión (=**

**Un beso a tods (=**

**Morada Cullen.**

**R****a****w****w****w****rr****!!!**


End file.
